


The Cakes Taste of Hope

by broodywolf



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Post-Trespasser, Solas Fluff Friday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 09:29:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4823825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broodywolf/pseuds/broodywolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-Trespasser. Solas finds a tiny surprise left for him.</p>
<p>My contribution to Solas Fluff Friday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cakes Taste of Hope

He stepped through the final eluvian, and into the ruin he'd restored and claimed as a base of operations. It was quiet at this hour, and he walked in silence to his rooms at the end of the hallway.

He began undoing clasps and belts, removing the pelt across his shoulder, then the rest of his armor, leaving only a tunic and leggings. The bed called to him; he was exhausted, eyes heavy with sleep. He forced himself to cross the room to his desk first, in case any important messages awaited him there.

There was indeed a pile of new reports, but something else caught his attention.

A small paper box, tied with a green ribbon, sat perfectly centered on the desk. That was… unusual. He stepped closer, picking up the tiny package.

On closer inspection, the ribbon was slightly wrinkled, worn as if it had been tied and untied many times, and… it was familiar to him. It was _hers_ , and a slight thrill ran through him even as his heart ached with longing and sorrow. She had used this ribbon to tie back her hair, what seemed like ages ago now. When times were happier and she had still worn her hair long. How had this gotten here? Had she…? His eyes scanned the room quickly, hoping despite himself that he would find her hidden in a corner, a bright smile on her face at having tricked him. She was not there, of course. She probably never had been. His eyes closed, and he took a shuddering breath, box still in his hand. What did this mean? Perhaps it was a threat. She had somehow managed to infiltrate his operation, that much was clear, so a threat seemed as likely as anything. But why her hair ribbon?

He shook himself slightly. There was little sense in speculating on the meaning of the package without knowing what was within. He gently pulled one end of the ribbon to untie it, and lifted the lid.

Inside were two perfect little frilly cakes.

He laughed, startling himself slightly to hear the noise escape his mouth. She had remembered exactly which ones he preferred, even, and there they were. Carefully, reverently, he lifted one of them to his mouth and sank his teeth into the decadent frosting and soft cake, relishing every flavor that hit his tongue.

The cakes tasted of hope.

He ate the cakes slowly, savoring each bite, a lightness in his chest he hadn't felt in a long time. Even so, they were gone too soon, leaving him somewhat forlornly holding an empty box.

Only… it was not quite empty. In the bottom, underneath where the cakes had been, was a small scrap of parchment.

On it, in her uneven scrawl: "I will not let you lose yourself to despair, my wolf."

More writing was visible through the parchment, and he flipped it over.

"Tomorrow. Crestwood."

He would go. It was against his better judgment, certainly, but each day it grew harder and harder to stay away from her. Now she had given him hope, when such a thing had seemed impossible. Maybe, just maybe, it was not the only impossible thing of which she was capable.

He wound the ribbon around his wrist, tying it there securely, a reminder, a talisman of the hope she offered. The parchment he placed safely into a drawer.

He fell into bed at last, for once feeling anticipation for what the morning would bring instead of seeking only the escape of dreams.

_Tomorrow._


End file.
